Inutaisho's Plot
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inutaisho tired of seeing dense Inu screw up with Kag has a plan & comes back to get them together, he gives Inu 1 week to claim her if he doesn't Inutaisho will find another male for her, updated, extended comedy jokes romance Lemon Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and Viz Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Sugimi Taisho has a plan to get his stubborn pup Inuyasha, and Kagome together and returns to the living world to begin his task. He will use different techniques to accomplish his goal but will only give the stubborn somewhat dense hanyou a week to take action, if he does not Sugimi will find the miko another male, thank you all, updated, extended Nov 22 2012. **Inutaisho/Kagome**

**Inutaisho's Plot**

**By Raven 2010, Sep 7 2010**

**Sugimi's return, the sword of resurrection, the hot spring, hanyou surprise**

'I cannot believe that boy he is half dog he should be chasing her like the dog he is' Sugimi thought 'A dog in heat' a smirk formed at that thought then a smile when he pictured Inuyasha down on all fours following and trying to sniff Kagome's backside

Sugimi in the afterlife has been watching for a long time as Kagome has tried everything to get close to Inuyasha and to get him into romantic situations. He still throws fits and goes into jealous tirades when Kouga or other males show Kagome attention, but still chases after Kikyo. Inuyasha being too dense to notice or do anything about it doesn't see that she's slowly drifting away. Watching her hurting time and time again ripped his heart out, so he decided to intervene and help his dense pup in the right direction, but Sugimi will give him one chance and if Inuyasha doesn't take it dad will not try again and he will do something different

"You have just one chance boy it is your first and will be your last," Sugimi said

What Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha never knew is there was a third sword that their father had Totosai make him from one of his fangs, the sword of resurrection that can return someone in the afterlife to the world of the living as they were in life before death flesh and blood. Sugimi used his powerful sword and returned to the living world, he and the sword were 3 times more powerful than they were when Sugimi first walked the earth. Sugimi's plan was simple he would create situations for, and between Inuyasha, and Kagome in an attempt to bring them together

Even though Sugimi was himself very lonely and longed for a female companion and mate of his own he wanted to see his pup be happy first then he would search for a female of his own. Sesshoumaru was a good distance away felt the massive power and the return of a familiar and powerful presence, an aura brushed against his senses. Then he caught a scent he knew well one he had not smelled in many long years. Sesshoumaru thought himself to be crazy it couldn't be after all these years he formed his orb then took off at top speed in the direction of his father

"I will find out soon enough," Sesshoumaru said to himself

Sugimi felt Sesshoumaru coming and a smile lit his handsome face 'Ahh my eldest pup approaches' he thought

Sugimi looked to the sky and watched as Sesshoumaru's orb flew at the speed of light toward him. Even though he and his eldest pup did not always agree Sugimi's heart leapt with joy but he knew Sesshoumaru was not nor would he ever be one for warm family reunions, greetings and affection. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully as always beside his father. Sugimi was not prepared for what was about to happen next it would shock him and forever stay with him for eternity

"Father" Sesshoumaru said then hugged his father Sugimi returned his son's hug

"Sesshoumaru Taisho I do not believe it I never thought I would live to see the day you'd show affection to another being," Sugimi said

"Father it is good to see you again, and if you tell another living soul about this incident I will hunt you down quickly end you and send you back to the afterlife again," Sesshoumaru teased

"You have developed a sense of humor my son I cannot believe it," Sugimi joked "Are you possessed? He joked

_"_Yes father even I on occasion have a sense of humor" but how is it that you have returned?

Sugimi told Sesshoumaru all about the third sword, known as the resurrection sword. Sesshoumaru was amazed and curious at the same time "You see my son humans are not so bad after all" now are they? Sugimi teased

"Yes father I have found some to be worthy, Rin has shown me kindness I'd never known before even after she was beaten by villager's for taking fish to feed me when I lay wounded. Prince Kouga's wolves killed her I used tesseiga to bring her back and she has been my loyal companion ever since"

"Want to trade swords? Sesshoumaru could not resist

"Nice try pup,"

"Can't blame a dog for trying," Sesshoumaru replied

"And what about your brother?"

"I see him from time to time," Sesshoumaru replied

"And what of the young miko from the future who travels with him?

"Father that is a hopeless situation Inuyasha's jealous of other males who show the miko attention even runs them off. Yet leaves her and chases a clay miko who betrayed him before and after her own death, she has even tried to drag him to hell and attempted to kill the miko who travels with him now,"

"I see so the whelp is difficult, and dense, well Sesshoumaru I will try to help it along your brother will have one week if by that time he has not done something then I am through, I will not give him a second chance," Sugimi stated

"It is my opinion father that she should and would be better off to take another male, the wolf prince is in love with her in fact he has told her as much but she did love Bakayasha," Sesshoumaru said

"Bakayasha" where did that name come from?

"The young kitsune that travels with Inuyasha's pack has named him so, both because of Inuyasha's neglect of the miko, and because he torments the kit," Sesshoumaru explained

"Does the fool not know that kitsunes are notorious and relentless holy terrors who love playing tricks? I see my son needs to be taught discipline as well respect and manners. No normal warm blooded male

can be that dense and unfeeling with the female gender unless he himself is dead" Sugimi commented

"Father, just how do you intend to bring Inuyasha and the miko together?"

Then Sugimi scented his youngest coming "Sesshou maru let us mask and hide our scent, sight, and sound, and stay within our barrier,"

Inuyasha looked up into the tree then leapt up onto his favorite branch, Sugimi noticed that he also settled in for a nice nap. The tree stood next to a hot spring and that particular branch hung over it

"Aw look the puppy has settled in for a nice nap with heat from the spring to keep him warm to," smirking Sugimi commented

"Father that is the spring the miko bathes in every day usually before this time if she comes now she will be very late for her that is unusual,"

"Hmm I see good to know this will be perfect if she comes,"

"I do not need to ask, because with you father I already know this is going to be fun," Sesshoumaru said with a big grin

Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru watched from the tree they were sitting in Sugimi got his wish Kagome showed up with her bathing supplies. She stripped both Sugimi and Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide, yes 18 year old Kagome was quite the breath taking sight, with a full bosom, round ass and hips, and very curvaceous in all the right places

"Sesshoumaru your brother turns that away for a clay zombie? is he even a man? And he has Taisho blood for Kami's sake, maybe I should just kill him now and put him out of his misery," Sugimi joked

"I told you that he was hopeless father, if it were me I would have claimed her long ago the minute she showed interest," he grinned

"Ahhh Spoken like a true Taisho," Sugimi said and proudly put his hand on his sons shoulder "Lecherous dog,"

"No, did they not tell you at the time of my birth that I am a neko,"

Kagome had her bathing supplies and clean clothes lined up near the edge of the hot spring bank she got into the water and submerged then she came back up from under the warm comforting water she reached over got her shampoo and started to wash her long raven black hair. While she washed her hair and body the scent of rose and lilac mixed hit Sugimi's sensitive nose he was in heaven he had always liked this particular scent on a female, and it was Kagome's favorite. Although he hid it well from Sesshoumaru it was really wreaking havoc on his senses even his inner beast was in an uproar. Finally Sugimi decided to put his plan into action he used his powers to make the tree branch sway dropping Inuyasha and waking him up sending him plummeting into the water right in front of Kagome

"Ah crap" what the fuck?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said gently and sweetly with a big hopeful smile

"No it's Sato the friendly ghost," he wisecracked "What are you doing here wench?"

"What's it look like I'm doing here? And what do you mean what am I doing here? Duh" I come here to bathe every day genius" Kagome snapped "What forget what a bath is?

"Oh kami's why me? Sugimi asked

"What I mean wench is you always have your bath an hour before this time every day. You're an hour late I purposely waited an hour so you could be done and gone before I came here," Inuyasha said

Boiling with rage_**"Well I was going to ask you to stay and join me, but as always you ruin it. Gee I guess a live warm flesh and blood girl isn't a turn on for you" is it? **_Kagome screamed in rebellion

"Ka Kagome I, I, I'm sorr," he started to say

"Oh what you're sorry? Inuyasha your always sorry then do it again anyway so go ahead go to the clay doll I do not even care anymore. And stop throwing your fucking shit fit's when Kouga or any other male comes around your oh so jealous but do nothing with me, then chase after Kikyo,"

"Geez wench I was only trying to apologize,"

"_**If I waited for you to make a fucking move or do something I'd never get laid, die of old age, and as a virgin" ohhh Kami's why do I even try? **_She screamed in frustration

"Get what? He asked

"You heard me you know pole in the hole, you call Sesshoumaru cold an ice prince but I bet even your brother would not fuck off, waste and lose time with a female he'd be plowing that field. And your poor father must be rolling around his grave in disbelief," Kagome said with an icy cold calmness

"Kagome what's with the foul language, and attitude?

"You wanna know? Then I'll tell ya you do not want me with another male, but yet you chase the clay pot even after she tried to fucking kill me and you numb nuts you act like she's some kind of saint or something," she wise cracked "Maybe one day when she slices your jewels off you'll understand,"

"But I promised her, it's a matter of honor," he whined

"Inuyasha I hate to repeat myself so this is the last time Kikyo + tries to kill me + helped Naraku get jewel shards = she broke the promise, which means you are not bound by it anymore, your binding yourself because you want to if you want her then that is where you should be, not wasting both of our times," Kagome bit out

"Kagome you have to understand,"

"Not happening Inuyasha," Sugimi, and Sesshoumru both felt hurt, and hate from her

"Father?

"Yes Sesshoumaru?

"I have many times sensed rage, hurt, and deep despair from the miko but never hate before, this new,"

"Sesshoumaru you are right your brother is hopeless. But I will try a few more times even he cannot be completely numb,"

"I wish you luck in your mission father, and the patience of a saint you'll need it, I will stay because I think this is going to become quite humorous indeed,"

"Sesshoumaru you are sadistic I am so proud and feel free to join in on torturing your brother,"

"Why thank you father I will,"

"Shall I son? Or would you like to do the honors?

"I'd be honored to father, and that is what I love you are always so willing to share," Sesshoumaru used his powers to make Inuyasha fall back in the water while he was trying to get out. Then he let Inuyasha get to the spring bank and made him fall into a mud puddle there

"Inuyasha you can come back in then use some of my shampoo and get cleaned up," Kagome offered

"Feh forget it I'll go take a dip in the river,"

"Clay humper," Kagome mumbled

"You see father as I said hopeless,"

"What was that? I heard that Ka-go-me clay humper"

"When's the last time you cleaned your ears? I said hay humper"

"Ah son observe," The two Taiyoukai's could not help but notice that Kagome was grinning evilly

"I do not know the little miko all that well" but why do I get the feeling that whatever she is up to is going to be good? Sugimi said

"Wait for it," Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

Kagome walked over to the hapless hanyou "What are you up to Kagome? Inuyasha asked

"Nothing just wanna help is all,"

"Yeeeeeouch" wench what the fuck? Inuyasha screamed after Kagome took her finger touched his butt with it, and used her miko powers to zap him "Do I look like raw meat in need of cooking to you?

"Oops" poor baby what happened? She asked feigning ignorance of her actions "Did your little footsy hit a rock?

"Yeah like you don't know, stay away from me devil woman," Inuyasha said "See I did hear you say clay humper,"

"Well now when you hump Claykyo you'll give that made of mud stone cave of hers a good jolt buzz," Kagome needled

"Oo good one," Sugimi praised

"A strike below the waist leaving a severe wound," Sesshoumaru added

"Damn devil wench your crazy," Inuyasha said them bolted into the forest

Once he was far away "Idiot" she said then proceeded to all but pee herself laughing, and unknown to her so were Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru "Ah one hanyou down and one nice quiet bath to enjoy,"

"She will make some lucky male a fine mate," Sugimi commented

"Yes and with little brothers past and current track record I fear it will not be him,"

"Sad but true son sad but true," Sugimi replied

**Revenge, and attack of the honey bees**

As Inuyasha walked away Sugimi saw a honey bee hive in the tree that Inuyasha was now walking under, he made it fall down on Inuyasha's head it broke the honey ran down his hair, back, and ass "What the fuck? Oh come on give me a break" he yelled

"Now for the first time in his life he's a sweet hanyou, hehehe," Sesshoumaru joked

As the honey ran down his body the pissed of bees came out buzzing and headed straight for their cute round target Inuyasha's ass. Yes folks Sugimi being the sweet caring father that he was made a demon bee hive fall on his son and was currently smiling sadistically

"Father I did not think it possible but I swear after being dead you have become even more sadistically deranged," Sesshoumaru said

"What can I say son I go where the action is?"

"Yeeeeeeow why you little fuckers I'll kill every last one of you ya little bastards slow and painfully," Inuyasha promised they did not stop they were all in a single swarm now after hearing the threat

Head bee

"_**Well fellas I think we're gonna have to teach this hive crashing brat a lesson"**_

Assistant bee

"_**Shall we use the under the clothes attack boss?**_

Head bee

"_**Yes but let's let him aim his sword call wind scar, then before it hits swiftly separate half to the left and half to the right, then surround him and dive in"**_

Assistant bee

"_**You got it boss"**_

"How do ya like me now bitches?" Inuyasha aimed his tetsuseiga at the swarm to call out wind scar before it had chance to hit

Head bee

"_**Now attack enjoy the banquet boys"**_

Soldier bee

"_**Oh man hanyou meat it's been too long," **_he happily exclaimed on his way down

Other soldier bee

"_**Thanks boss you're the best,"**_

Assistant bee

"_**Oh boy rump meat my favorite part,"**_

Slodier bee

"_**You always were an ass man,"**_

Assistant

"_**Shut up princess,"**_

The swarm separated and dove straight into Inuyasha's Haori, and hakana giving him loving stings in places he'd never forget his butt being their favorite target. Inuyasha ran "Ah come on ouch I'm sorry ow already" can't we ouch call a truce? I wouldn't have really ooow killed you guys"

3 Soldier bees

"_**Sure you wouldn't,"**_

"It is times like this that I enjoy being a demon with such powers the most," Sugimi exclaimed

Kagome died laughing which made Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi very happy. She quickly got dressed and bolted toward the village eager to tell the others of the events. After she was gone Sugimi and Sesshoumaru were laughing so hard that they fell off of the huge tree branch they'd been sitting on and landed flat on their asses while tears poured from their eyes

"Fa-father you sadistic b-bastard I'm so proud of you," Sesshoumaru choked out between laughs

"Thank, thank you son," Sugimi gasped

After they calmed down regained their composure and were able to breathe again Sesshoumaru asked

"Father shall we go hide near little brothers village? I think it will be a very interesting and fun night indeed" Sesshoumaru said

"What the hell it's not like I have anything better to do or any place to be" now Sesshoumaru do you promise to be a good boy?

"Who little old innocent me?" Now father could I be anything else but? Sesshoumaru asked while grinning evilly

"Aww my little Sesshy never change," Sugimi teased

That night at the village Inuyasha came back mopping pissed off and scowling "What the hell are you gawking at monk? he snapped

"Inuyasha you're not even back for a minute and already you start," Kagome scolded

Then the others "Bzzzzz" made like buzzing bees

"Ohhh crap not again they found me," Inuyasha said "Eek" screeched then bolted running into the forest leaving the others behind laughing

"Sesshoumaru if I keep laughing like this I am going to die,"

"But father it is too much fun to miss out on,"

The next morning everyone awoke Miroku prepared then cooked the food, while everyone waited for the food to finish cooking they went about doing their various chores. Kagome, and Sango got ready to go for their daily bath before breakfast. Kagome had her rose lilac shampoo in hand Sesshoumaru using his powers made it fall out of her hand. Inuyasha was sitting under a nearby tree Kagome had her back to him and bent over to pick it up, Sugimi seeing the perfect opportunity to give his pup an eye full waited, and when Kagome bent over to pick the bottle up made a breeze pass by making her knee length sleep shirt go up

Inuyasha's eyes went wide his face turned beet red Sugimi thought 'Perfect he got a good eye full now he'll take action' Inuyasha jumped up Sugimi's heart leapt with joy "finally" he said Inuyasha ran into the hut came out with a blanket and wrapped it around Kagome fast

"Inuyasha what the hell?" Kagome said

"Cover up you bent over a breeze blew your shirt up that's not for others to see," Inuyasha said

"You looked and didn't feel a thing? Gee proves you are dead from the waist down," She sarcastically remarked

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Inuyasha barked

"Should I demonstrate? Never mind a normal male would know," she replied

"Permit me to explain," Miroku said "Inuyasha she means you looked at her lovely womanly charms and your little sushi roll lay limp, even though you are jealous over her I must admit I also find this confusing. But it could also mean that you are impotent," words stabbed like a dagger

"Impo what? I ain't fuckin impotent" Inuyasha snapped

"Why Inuyasha you finally noticed our Kagome's lovely attributes" then why did your egg roll and rice balls not respond and instead stayed asleep?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin

"Yes Yasha, do tell us," Sango added

"Yeah Limpyasha the curiosity is killing me," Kagome wisecracked

"I ain't gotta explain anything because there's nothing to explain, so shut up and kiss my royal ass,"

"He's not my son, he's not my son, when Izayoi gave birth some cruel sick bastard switched pups on me," Sugimi said while hitting the side of his fist against the tree in frustration "He is so fucking dumb clueless and dense it gives me a headache,"

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed

"What? Sugimi spoke

"Fucking, you used a curse word, hehehe father swore I love it," Sesshoumaru playfully replied

"This is good to see my eldest pup has a playful side," Sugimi commented

"Sit boy," Kagome said crash by the time the spell wore off Kagome and Sango were gone

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you? You get all jealous over Kagome but do nothing" Are you a boy without boy parts. Is that why you feel nothing? Any other red blooded male would be all over and mounting her" Miroku taunted "And I know how much you dogs love to mount from behind,"

"Dogs love to mount from behind gods that's so true," barely breathing from laughing Sugimi managed to say

"You know like this ride em boy," Miroku continued needling on his knees moving like he was pleasuring a female in the doggie position "That's why they call it doggy style" get it?

"Holy mother and you thought I was depraved," Sugimi exclaimed "I know once the monk and I meet we are going to be very good friends,"

"Lovely two perverted males as my sanity slips away my brain bleeds," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Well do not bleed on me I cherish my pristine clothing,"

"Want me to draw you pictures I really am quite good at it?" Miroku jabbed

Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru laughed "Shut it monk I aint gotta prove a damn thing to you," Inuyasha jabbed "You do all your thinking with your dick anyway,"

"At least my dick is thinking while yours is laying down on the job I guess you could say mine is the front man," Miroku taunted

"Ohhh shit low blow," both Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru said in the same breath, and laughed their asses off

"Flaming arrow right through the heart," Sugimi commented

"Shut your trap ya pervy bastard and mind your damn business she'll come around again she always does," Inuyasha cockily replied

"Fine then don't cry to us when some other man gives her the attention and love she needs and deserves, then it'll be too late because you'll have lost her forever," Miroku needled

"Shows how much you know that will never happen monk I won't let it,"

"Are you finally going to commit to Kagome Inuyasha? Miroku asked

"Well, ah, um, I, ah, " he stammered

"Same old Inuyasha can't decide, you're playing a dangerous game my friend one that you can never win and will inevitably lose because mark my words she'll be in the arms of another man before you know it," Miroku stated

"Hah like that will ever happen she'll never do that ya stupid monk,"

"Keep telling yourself that Inublunder, keep telling yourself that," Miroku added

Sesshoumaru heard a fierce deadly growl at his side, his head snapped to the side to look at his father who's eyes were bleeding red and a look of hell spawned rage covered his handsome face. Sesshoumaru hadn't seen him this enraged in centuries

"Insolent arrogant pup I'll kill him after I beat his ass," Sugimi said "Then I'll resurrect him with tensuseiga and kill him all over again,"

"No father,"

"Yes Sesshoumaru,"

Sugimi lunged fist balled and was about to run at Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru grabbed him then wrapped his arms around Sugimi pinning his arms at his sides subduing his enraged father "Let me go Sesshoumaru the arrogant cocky whelp needs discipline and I will teach it to him, you will let me go now pup," Sugimi said and continued to pull away

Sugimi kept twisting his body in his attempt to escape pounce on and pound his youngest a while then maybe kill him yeah that felt right. Sesshoumaru remembered something from his childhood what you do with squirming trying to escape pups and smirked. Next Sugimi simultaneously felt a long arm wrap snugly around his waist and was lifted off his feet being held up off the ground by his amazingly strong son

"Come on Sesshoumaru let go put me down I promise I'll only kill him a little bit," he said kicking his arms and legs like a little kid "Pretty please? He tried bribing "Just one little bite or a smack,"

"Father if you will calm yourself there are so many ways to annoy, torture, and punish little brother without administering death. Promise me you will not attack as much as I would enjoy seeing it I must ask you not to,"

"You joy killer, very well Sesshoumaru I give you my word I will not," Sesshoumaru released his father

"Thank you father,"

"Now what are these ways you made mention of to torture and punish your little brother?

"One is his beloved ramen,"

"What is this ramen speak of? Sugimi asked

"It is a type of noodles that the miko brings here from her era and Inuyasha is absolutely ravenously wild about it. Take it away from him and he would go crazy," an evil grin crossed Sugimi's lips

"Sesshoumaru you will tell me of these other things as well,"

Sesshoumaru told his father all that he knew a million scenarios and evil schemes went through Sugimi's mind. Sesshoumaru knew that look on his father's face and it always meant the fun was about to begin "Sesshoumaru we shall wait until tonight for the group to sit down for the evening meal and then I will show you the true meaning of torture?"

"Father you vile dog," Sesshoumaru joked

"Woof" Sugimi replied

**Ramen, ramen who's got the ramen?**

That night the group all gathered around the fire to eat, as usual Inuyasha greedily awaited his ramen. Sugimi was chomping at the bit to get started with the fun. Everyone's bowls were filled and they were ready to eat Miroku had roasted wild boar meat, Kagome made ramen, and Sango cooked vegetables

"Sesshoumaru this ramen smells divine, and the meat oh Kami's it's been too long,"

"Yes father I have to agree the ramen does smell good,"

"Sesshoumaru we shall soon have some ramen of our own to try, hehehe," he said and laughed

Inuyasha as usual took the largest piece of the boar, while the others all shared and two cups of ramen he tried to steal a piece of shippou's meat. Sugimi made himself invisible and patiently waited everyone finally settled down and began to eat. Inuyasha just got his beloved ramen to his lips when both servings were snatched, he watched as it floated away and into the forest followed by his meat first his eyes went wide in shock then reality set in

"Hey did you guys see that? My food floated away in midair like a ghost took it or something," Inuyasha said, the others had seen it but pretended they didn't

"Inuyasha are you going crazy? Did you fall and hit you head? Maybe your brain is bruised, you know they say that can cause hallucinations" Shippou taunted "Or was it too much demon sake?

"I ain't hallucinating, and if I had sake which I did not I wouldn't tell you ya little runt maybe if I pound you a couple of times you'll wake up," Inuyasha wise cracked

"I'm awake, however we're not too sure about you, I think somebody drank too much sake and is seeing thimgs," Shippuu ragged

"Spoken like a true closet alcoholic," Inuyasha shot back then smirked wickedly at glaring Shippou

"Kids do not drink sake overcooked rice for brains," Shippou jabbed

"Inuyasha my friend do you have a secret stash of sake? have you had sake today? If so why did you not share? Miroku teased "I feel so left out,"

"Come to think of it Inuyasha you do look kind of hung over," Sango taunted

"I agree," Kagome, and Keade said

"Thanks for nothing you bunch of creeps and you can all kiss my ass. I'm gonna go find out what the fuck's going on, and who or what took my damn food," Inuyasha replied

"This is fun" is it not father?

"Sesshoumaru you were right this is so much more fun. I like his pack they saw the food float away denied seeing it and even partook in tormenting him. Now let us depart from here fast before kill joy comes" shall we? Sugimi said

"Hmm shall we sit in our usual tree father?

"Yes and we will split this delicious looking and heavenly smelling food,"

Sugimi. and Sesshoumaru sat on the huge wide tree branch eating and enjoying their banquet. Watching Inuyasha searching like a dog chasing it's own tail was entertainment with a good meal they cracked up. The two taiyoukais were in heaven, Sugimi much like his son had a new addiction ramen. Sesshoumaru already knew by the gleam in his sire's eyes competition between his father and brother for it was going to be absolutely ruthless and relentless and mentally laughed his ass off at the thought

"By the Kami's this ramen is heaven and the meat as well," Sugimi said

"Yes father I quite agree it is far better than I expected we must borrow little brother's food more often, hehehe," Sesshoumaru joked

"Swipe pup you mean swipe. Stolen food is always the best,"

"You say stolen I say borrowed," feigning indignation Sesshoumaru replied

Being ravenously hungry after being returned to life Sugimi was the first to finish his meal, he readied himself to leap from the tree branch he had decided to have some fun with and further torment his youngest pup. He smiled wickedly when all the scenarios ran through his devious mind noting his father's smile Sesshoumaru smirked

"Father where are you off to?

"Sesshoumaru I'm going to go play with the puppy,"

Sugimi leapt down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground with the boar leg bone in hand. He then threw it at Inuyasha's feet that scared the crap out of him 'Have fun father, happy funeral little brother' Sesshoumaru thought

"Son of a bitch I know you're here come out here I'll kill you," Inuyasha threatened

In a female voice Sugimi said "You would bring harm to a helpless female? my handsome hanyou I know how much you dogs love to you know so I thought that we could have some fun special fun just us two," Sugimi teased then made kissing sounds

"Eeeeeee, no way for all I know you could be a guy disguised as a girl," Inuyasha replied "Worse yet Jakotsu that better not be you screwing with me by faking a girls voice or I swear I will slice your sushi roll off,"

Poor Sesshoumaru his stomach was hurting from laughing so hard "Sushi roll,"

"I don't have a sushi roll but I'd love to try yours, come to the hot spring with me and I'll appear in flesh form before you and show you exactly how female I really am. You can play with the twins men love a full chest," Sugimi taunted

"Dear gods father you are positively sick," Sesshoumaru said

"Come on big boy don't be shy," Sugimi added "How's about a little hanyou action?

"Ohhhhh fuck no," Inuyasha said in a fearful panicky voice and turned to run "If you think I'm falling for that old trick your loonier then a horny dog trying to get some from a drunk cat,"

"Horny dog try trying to get some from a drunk cat," Sesshoumaru gasped

"Very well," Sugimi said still speaking in a female voice with a sad tone "And I was going to let you deflower me,"

"Don't like flowers bye," the nervous hanyou said and tried to run

With that said and done just as Inuyasha attempted to run Sugimi grabbed him by the waist of his hakama in the back, lifted Inuyasha up with one hand flew off at warp speed to the river and dropped him in the middle of the cold frigid water. The murderous surprised look in his pups eyes thrilled him to no end

"Bye lover," Sugimi said in the female voice and flew back to Sesshoumaru

"Oh God's father you are going to kill me y-you are one sick dog," Sesshoumaru said laughing "Little brother you are loonier then a, a horny dog trying to get some off of a drunk cat hehehe I'm dying,"

"Sesshoumaru enjoy it the fun is not about to end too soon, I have something in mind for the little brat,"

"Father you are a truly diabolical fiend but so much fun,"

**A fathers attempt to create a snuggling situation**

Later on everyone took their sleeping places this time Inuyasha decided to sleep on the ground instead of in the tree. Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi waited when Inuyasha was in a deep sleep they made themselves invisible. Sugimi took a bucket of water and poured it on him soaking him all over, when Inuyasha woke up screaming from the cold water Sesshoumaru picked him by the waist of his hakama and dropped him in a thorny bush

"Yeeeeeeeeeow," he screamed

"Inuyasha what's going on? Sango asked

"Somebody poured cold water over me and now I'm freezing, then picked me up and dropped me in the bushes"

"Ah your sleep walking," Sango said knowing someone was nailing him she mentally laughed

Kagome wrapped in a blanket walked over to Inuyasha "I'll help warm you here we can share my blanket," she offered

She sat next to him and was about to snuggle with and wrap half of the blanket around him when he pulled away and jumped up "What are you doing Kagome? He asked

"You really are dense" or have you gone deaf? I offered to help warm you for Kami's sake not try to rape you" You know what I think really happened? You got your period broke out in a fever started sweating and that's how you soaked your clothes"

"Are you crazy wench? Males don't have that and you know it I think your brain's broken or something"

"Well Inubaka your special you act like a wench you must be one my little wenchypoo," she needled

"Women your all insane,"

Sugimi gently smacked his forehead with his palm "I will not kill my pup, I will not kill my pup. I thought the cold water would work that my idiot pup would snuggle with her for warmth bringing them into contact" how can someone be so fucking stupid? The girl tried to get close to him" Ohhh Kami's why me? I'm a good little demon I don't bother anybody" so why me?

"Father you tried,"

"You know Sesshoumaru I am beginning to think that your right she'd be better off with someone else. If I knew of another male so help me Kami I would start the process for it right away," then an evil grin crossed Sugimi's face

"Father what are you up to?

"Who me? Now Sesshoumaru would I do anything devious? Sesshoumaru you wound me why I do not have a sneaky or evil bone in my body, hehehe" Sugimi laughed

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself? Very well no matter what you say I know good and well that you are up to something and are about to put into action something bad and I am not going anywhere I wish to watch anything that tortures little brother I will bear witness to,"

"Why Sesshypoo if I did not know better I'd say that you care,"

"Must you?

"Must I what? Acting innocent Sugimi replied

"Use that sent from hell to annoy me infernal nickname,"

"Cry baby," Sugimi teased

"Growl" was Sesshoumaru's response

"Aw puppy want his tummy rubbed?

"Father want to be decapitated? Sugimi laughed Sesshoumaru growled

**Kagome's new suitor, training begins and a Hanyou's jealousy**

The next morning Kagome readied herself for her morning trip to the hot spring but this time as luck would have it Sango did not want to go with her so Kagome went alone and that suited a certain taiyoukai just fine

"Ahhh Sesshoumaru watch the fun begins," Sugimi stated

Sugimi transformed into a Taiyouki with long black hair, no cheek markings, chocolate brown eyes, and with a sky blue hakama and haori. He waited for Kagome to finish bathing after she finished was dressed and on her way back to the village, he stepped out and fixed it so she tripped toward him and caught her

"Oh I am so sorry I was not paying attention," he said

"No, no, no it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome replied

"What is your name?

"Kagome"

"And yours?

"I am Sarutobi,"

"Nice to meet you, you're an Inu Taiyoukai?"

"Yes Kagome I am" does that scare you?

"No not all,"

"Hmmm you're a miko, aren't you?"

"Yes I am,"

"You are untrained" am I correct?

"Yes" she answered

"May I ask would you like to be trained? I am very knowledgeable in this area, I can also teach you how to use a sword if you like"

"Sure I'd love to," Kagome answered

"Father you dirty dog little brother is going to flip gods this is the happiest day of my life," Sesshoumaru said to himself

"I would like to ask" do you have a mate a husband, or are you being courted? The reason I ask is because I do not wish to cause you problems with a jealous male"

'Sure you don't' grinning Sesshoumaru thought

"No I thought I did but he well he chases after another even though he gets jealous," she said

"Very well so when I come for you he cannot say a thing and even if he tried to catch us he will fail because I have the gift of flight" how about we start tonight? He asked

"Yes Sarutobi I'd like that a lot,"

"Father always was an early birdy ready before the rest," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Kagome I will come for you tonight," he said took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of it

"I can hardly wait," she replied with a big bright smile

"An eager student I am pleased to hear that," He said

As promised that evening Sugimi came for Kagome he entered the village and it was clear that he was an inu Taiyoukai. He asked for Kagome Sango told him where Kagome was, even in his Sarutobi disguise he was a breathtaking male whom the hungry eyes of many females would enjoy feasting on. Sango thought how absolutely dreamy he was

"Wait a minute" who the fuck are? Kagome's not going anywhere with you" Inuyasha snapped

Tell me boy are you her mate or husband? Do you have any claim to her? Are you courting her? Do you love her? If you can answer yes to one of these questions without lying I will leave now but remember I will know if you're lying or not" Sugimi said

"Well, I, um, I" and who the hell are you to ask? When it's none of your business anyway?

"I am Sarutobi, and Just as I thought you can't even say yes to one of the questions" Sugimi said

"And what the fuck do you want with her? I bet your gonna use her for your own pleasures then throw her away" Inuyasha accused

I have never done nor would I ever do this to any female unlike you I have honor and live by it. I think you speak this way boy because that is what you do and who you really are" Sugimi said then smiled evilly pissing Inuyasha off

"I'll stop you I will not allow it" Inuyasha threatened

"One she is my friend and student I will be teaching her many things, Twoshe can visit who she wants and go where she pleases, she does not have to ask your permission and you have no say in the matter" do we understand each other? And if you try to interfere with or challenge me you will not win I have far more power then you'll ever have and I will stop you" Sugimi stated

Kagome came out of Keade's hut "Inuyasha just who in the hell do you think you are? I heard everything you could not answer one of Sarutobi's questions. Your jealous but you chase Kikyo you can't have both, you need to get laid then you'd be calm" Kagome said then grinned

"You're not going anywhere with that Bozo,"

"I will go anywhere with Sarutobi I damned well please. And if I see some guy I wanna do it with I will let him fuck my brains out, what the hell you're never going to do anything anyway. Maybe it will be Sarutobi," Kagome wisecracked

"Yes miko and if you wish my assistance in that I shall be more than happy to oblige," Sugimi added to bust Inuyasha's chops

Kagome, and Sugimi turned to leave and Inuyasha lunged for Sugimi, Miroku said behind you Sugimi spun around on his heal put his open hand out and used his powers to send Inuyasha flying then wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist formed his orb within seconds they were gone. Sango, and Miroku grinned as Inuyasha fumed clinching his fists at his sides

'The whelp will never learn hmmm father and the miko off alone and dear brother fuming' Sesshoumaru thought 'This is a great day'

With Sugimi, and Kagome

Deep in the forest Sugimi landed "Oh crap I completely forgot I do not even have a sword," Kagome said

"That is no problem I have one for you I have also brought you the proper clothes to wear for your training,"

"Wow Sarutobi thank you,"

Kagome opened the package Sugimi handed her there was a red haori and hakama inside trimmed in black. Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise then a smile lit her face "Oh my God I love it thank you," she then in her excitement kissed him on the cheek her lips tingled

He felt a spark run through his body "Kagome may I ask you a question?

"Yes Sarutobi anything,"

"Do you love that boy in red, the Hanyou?

"I'm tired of his never knowing what he wants there isn't really anything there anymore I think that one day I will just choose someone new,"

"I am sorry that he brings you such pain," Sugimi said

"As long as Kikyo's around he'll never change one day he' will learn his lesson with her but it'll be too late. Besides it's alright I no longer care or expect anything else from him,"

"Kikyo?

"Yes the thorn in everyone's side," she replied then explained to him all about Kikyo and her betrayal of Inuyasha

"Then he is a fool for she will only do it to him again, Midoriko was more powerful then she and would have immediately seen that, that was Naraku posing as your Hanyou friend. It is my opinion that that there was no trust there on her part from the beginning,"

"Yep the first thing she wanted him to become human" and can you believe it she did not even ask him first? She told him

"You loved and accepted him as he was she did not there was no love there on her pat from the start. One day he will see the light and it will be too late for another male will have claimed you long before that,"

"I hope so,"

"He will," Sugimi replied "Shall we begin training Kagome?

"Yes"

They started with defense and blocking moves he found that she was very flexible, she moved gracefully with ease and was to his surprise and delight a quick learner her agility amazed him and surpassed his expectations. Unlike Inuyasha she did not rush in, and very much like Sesshoumaru she was patient waited and observed her opponent

"Kagome, do you want to try some hand to hand combat moves?

"Sure why not I'm game if you are I'll go easy on you," she teased

"Ooo a wise ass female I love it never change,"

Sugimi showed her a few moves she tripped him after a few tries her scent had changed but he paid it no mind, he was too busy plotting how he was going to bust Inuyasha's balls and he had an evil idea when the training session ended he'd ask Kagome. The training ended they sat under a tree with their backs against it rested the two talked got to know each other and also found that they had a lot in common, both loved the same food and colors they were so much alike it was almost spooky and were nearly ready to leave

"Kagome may I ask would you be willing to help me pull a prank on your Hanyou friend?

"Sure oh man I'd so love to get him good and torture him at the same time it'll be fun," he told her his plan she loved it "So deliciously evil,"

Kagome, and Sugimi knowing Inuyasha would see it returned and walked into the village holding hands Inuyasha saw it and was fuming, so to throw more fuel on the fire Sugimi hugged Kagome and she hugged him back than they stared into one another's eyes for a few seconds

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide in shock 'Father I cannot believe it you never cease to amaze me' Sesshoumaru thought then laughed

"Same time tomorrow night Kagome? Sugimi said

"Yes" she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek

"What the fuck, you only know this bozo one day and your hugging and holding hands with him?" Inuyasha snapped "Then kissed him on the cheek,"

"Tell me boy? I'll ask you this one last time then I am never going to ask it again I refuse to continually repeat myself" do you love her? Do you want her as your mate? Sugimi asked

"What's it to you? And that's none of your fucking business" Inuyasha bit

"You see you cannot even answer yes or no to the question any man who loves a woman has no problem admitting he does and does so without hesitation," Sugimi stated then grinned evilly

"Well Inuyasha do you, or not? Both Sango and Miroku asked

"Shut up" why are you two taking his side?

"Inuyasha the man speaks the truth weather you like it or not," Miroku informed him

"You can't and won't answer so I guess you do not, than do you?" Sango said

Kagome stood on her tip toes reached up and kissed Sugimi on the cheek again, he grinned widely and hugged her again sending Inuyasha over the deep end, Sugimi laughed internally he enjoyed griping his pup too much to stop now or even think about stopping now

"Come on dear brother you can do it, you can do it," Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Why you, you dirty perverted lecherous bastard," Inuyasha yelled

'Finally' Sesshoumaru thought

"Do you want her for a mate and wife? I'll never ask again because what you say next will be the final answer" Sugimi said

"What the fuck's it to you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled "I don't even know you it's not like you're my father"

"Answer him Inuyasha yes or no" what is it? Miroku snapped

"Kiss my lordly ass monk,"

"Why Inuyasha I'm so flattered you offered to kiss my sacred ass, I wouldn't ordinarily do something like this, but since you insist. I am holy and you need to watch your lips because you might get burned," Miroku taunted

"I did not and stop twisting my words into you sick lies," Inuyasha yelled

"Well you made the offer I did not make the request," Miroku ragged "You know you really shouldn't tease people like that," he fake scolded

"Why you," Inuyasha started to protest but was cut off

"Just as I thought had you have said yes I'd have left here never to return but your actions speak louder than words," Sugimi told him then grinned evilly

What he was about to do next would nearly stop the hearts of and shock the hell out of all there. To gripe the hell out of Inuyasha Sugimi said Kagome's name she turned to face him he put his hand under her chin lifted her head up and at warp speed put one arm around her and kissed her at the same time. Inuyasha gasped and stood frozen in shock. Sango, and Miroku were loving it and applauded, Sesshoumaru gasped and gulped then grinned

"Holy shit father really did it now oh god's this is going to be good" Sesshoumaru said

Kagome to be spiteful wrapped her arms around Sugimi and kissed him back and he took the opportunity to use tongue. Kagome more than willingly went along with it Sugimi was going to further bust his pups balls just before they broke the kiss, he slipped one hand down and kept it just above her butt, and Inuyasha was seeing red

"I will come for you tomorrow night koi," Sugimi said

"I'll be ready handsome," she said

"Kagome how could you? Inuyasha whined "You traitor,"

"Wow he is sweeter then honey," Kagome exclaimed "I think I'm addicted," she added to piss Inuyasha off "Oh you said something ah" aren't you supposed to be running to Kikyo about now?

"Oh my gods the miko is as ruthless as father, hehehe, me happy now," Sesshoumaru said to himself

Then Inuyasha did something shocking "Ah fuck Kikyo and answer the question wench," gasps were heard

"Fuck Kikyo why I thought you were already doing that," Kagome needled

"Ouch," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Wow Kagome," Sango, and Miroku gasped and grinned

"It's your own fault Inuyasha" did I not tell you to do something before it was too late? And didn't I tell you that another male would claim and love her then it would be too late? Congratulations it happened" Miroku reminded him

"You did Miroku? Thank you" Kagome said

"I will take my leave now till tomorrow," Sugimi said and kissed her hand

"Thank you," Kagome replied

Sugimi returned to Sesshoumaru who gave his father a cat that ate the canary grin "What? Sugimi

"Father has a girlfriend, father has a girlfriend" Sesshoumaru teased then made kissing sounds

"Sesshoumaruuuuu,"

"Awww Gimi wuvs the miko, and has horny little ants in his pants," he teased and made kissing sounds

"That's it Sesshoumaru now I am going to kill you," Sugimi said

"I know Gimi I mean father hehehehehe," Sesshoumaru taunted then laughed, and ran

"You dirty dog get back here," Sugimi said

"No way Gimikins," Sesshoumaru taunted in a child's voice

"Your dead Sesshoumaru dead" you hear that? Sugimi chased Sesshoumaru caught got him in a headlock then gave him a noogy. Sesshoumaru finally surrendered and congratulated his father then they both laughed till their sides ached

"Father kissed the miko and now his sushi roll is steaming,"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho,"

"Ooooo father that was one hot little kiss and with tongue to," Sesshoumaru said and batted his eyes in jest

"Ahhh sick I know I did it just to bust your little brother's balls. All he had to do was say he loved her or wanted her I'd have left and not returned leaving her to him I'm not going to keep giving him chances I am already weary of it," Sugimi said

"Father that look on Inuyasha's face was beyond priceless thanks that was a treat that made my day,"

"Sesshoumaru it's about a week now and as I said after one week I will not try anymore. I think I will find another male for her maybe the wolf prince or some other,"

**Kirrara's late night demon catnip treat, cat bites dog**

When they were all asleep Sugimi made himself invisible and snuck into the village. Inuyasha was asleep on his favorite tree branch Sugimi smirked and put a small bouquet of demon catnip on the back of Inuyasha's hakama. He picked Kirrara up held her up and let her get a good whiff and in a second she was in kitty happy land and back in playful kitten stage. Kirrara transformed into her large form reached up with her paw took a claw and pulled Inuyasha off the branch he hit the ground

"Yeeeeeeeow" what the hell? Inuyasha yelled

When he was fully awake he looked confused then saw Kirrara she started swatting her paw at him and purring like mad he jumped up. The others woke up "Hey Inuyasha don't you think it's a little late to play tag with the giant kitty? Miroku teased

"Shut up monk She's gone bonkers, how the hell am I supposed to know why?"

"Awww Miroku it's okay with me if he want's to be Kirrara's big kitty toy," Sango teased

"Bite me Sango," Inuyasha replied

"No thanks but I am sure if you're a good boy Kirrara will," Sango said "Meow, woof, woof," she ragged

"Well, well, well, guess it's gonna be one of those cat bites dog nights bon appetite Kirrara" Kagome wise cracked

"Thanks for nothing you bunch of good for nothing traitors," Inuyasha retorted

Kirrara meowed then purred she had a sneaky look in her eyes. Inuyasha backed away but. Kirrara closed in on him he turned to run she chased him a distance away from the village the others heard "Purr"

"Yeeeeeow" Kirrara why? What the fuck? Ow we're supposed to ow be friends" Kirrara nipped at his ass to get the demon catnip Sugimi had so kindly attached to his son's hakama

"F-f-father you are truly evil," Sesshoumaru said between laughs and gasps for much needed air

"Why thank you I aim to please, aw look at the kitty playing with the giant puppy, how cute is that?"

Half an hour later Inuyasha came back "Alright which one of you miserable low life rat bastards put this fucking demon catnip on the back of my hakama? Come on out with it, tell me now and I'll kill ya quick, make me wait then when I do find out who it was I'll kill you slow"

"Not me. I did not do it," they all responded

"But I did, hehehe," Sugimi said

"Yeah right," Inuyasha snapped "Bunch of anuses,"

"Don't flash your anus around here," Miroku needled

"Do I have to kill everybody to get the culprit of the crime?

"Okay Inuyasha have it your way, Here kitty, kitty," Miroku said while holding up demon catnip then threw it at Inuyasha once again Kirrara gave chase "Now I am legitimately guilty of something,"

"Go easy on Kirrara she is after all she is a delicate female," Kagome teased

"She's delicate" what about me? Inuyasha yelled back "Damn all wenches are nuts even the four legged ones," Kirrara meowed "All except you sweetheart," Kirrara smacked his butt with one paw

**Sugimi's final attempt**

Sugimi waited till the following morning the group all woke up, Miroku got the food ready. Inuyasha sat beneath a tree Sugimi waited for Kagome till she got in front of him then used his powers to make her trip Knowing that Inuyasha would catch her and he did. Sugimi's heart nearly burst with joy at the prospects of Inuyasha finally making a move

'Perfect now maybe he'll get close to her and start showing her he cares, ohhh Kami's I hope so come on boy hold her tell her how you feel, kiss her, do something' Sugimi thought

"Thank you Inuyasha sorry," Kagome said

"Yeah okay just watch your step wench,"

"Yes Yashamaru," Kagome replied snidely

"No, no, no ohhh Kami's no stupid pup," Sugimi said and open palm smacked himself on the forehead "One feast of hanyou sushi coming up,"

Then Sugimi let out a with the furies of hell enraged I am going to kill you growl, while he dug his claws into and gently head butted the tree in frustration, if not for the barrier that surrounded him it would have scared the entire village

"Father calm and do not torture yourself over little brother,"

"Sesshoumaru that's it after tonight's lesson with the miko tomorrow I am going to start looking for a suitable male for her one with a brain and a working penis, because either your brother's is dead or he is lacking ownership of one," Sugimi snapped

"Now father that's torturing him as I said," Sesshoumaru said and laughed

"But first Sesshoumaru lets have some fun I need to unwind now,"

They all had their breakfast and as usual Inuyasha had his beloved ramen. Sugimi grinned evilly, Inuyasha took his bowl and walked away Sugimi used his powers and made him trip Inuyasha landed face down ramen in the dirt

Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi laughed "Now I'm happy," Sugimi said "But one last thrill,"

Sugimi put a special spell on Inuyasha, Inuyasha suddenly had an overwhelming urge to pee, and jumped up ran into the woods went to his favorite tree, he reached inside his hakama to take hold of his length, when he reached he was horrified, so he tried again then a third time

"Ahhhhh, my dick my dick is gone oh kamis no my baby," Inuyasha cried out "Where are you? Come to daddy"

"Father you deranged sick twisted dog you used the old illusion spell on Inuyasha making him think his pride and joy is gone. When in reality it is still there," Sesshoumaru said "Hehehe a classic,"

"Well you know me son only the best," Sugimi replied "Besides I like to keep my victims happy, and you know your brother needs to be kept on his toes,"

"F, father with your kind of love who needs hate, hehehe?" Sesshoumaru choked out while laughing

"Aw Sesshuan your kind words warm my little doggie heart," Sugimi joked

**Sugimi revealed, Kagome's confession, and loves beginning**

That night Sugimi went to get Kagome for their nightly lesson the group all except Inuyasha greeted him warmly with respect. Inuyasha scowled and glared daggers at the Taiyoukai, and Sugimi was more than ready for the little brat "Well, well, well if it ain't the old pervert," Inuyasha insulted

"Well, well, well if it ain't the cold frigid can't get it up pup," Sugimi snidely and mockingly retorted

"Well at least one of us loves women and has a working penis,"

"Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Keade almost choked from laughing so hard which made Inuyasha fume with anger all the more "It figures you asses would find that shit funny, especially you Miroku one pervert loves another," Inuyasha snapped out

"Yes Inuyasha but like him I am a woman loving man with working boy parts. And you did insult his honor without reason, you really are numb if I wasn't with Sango I'd be all over Kagome no offense Sango," Miroku said

"None taken my letch," Sango responded

"Thank you," both Sugimi, and Kagome said

Sugimi put his arm out for Kagome to take "Shall we take our leave now?

"Yes" Kagome answered

Inuyasha was about to interfere with and try to stop them, but before he could even blink and at the same time Kagome said "Sit" and Miroku hit inuyasha with 3 sutras binding him like ropes so he could not move

"Thanks Miroku,"

"Always a pleasure to help lady Kagome,"

Sugimi, and Kagome linked arms he formed his orb and they were gone in a flash of light 'You've lost now little brother' Sesshoumaru thought

Somewhere deep in the forest Sugimi, and Kagome landed "Sarutobi thank you for all that you've been doing with Inuyasha especially pretending to be my suitor," Kagome said

"Kagome I wish to speak with you," Sugimi stated

"What is it? She asked feeling a bit nervous

Sugimi's beast

"_**Mate we want miko she is our mate bag tag and claim her,"**_

Sugimi

"_**Be quiet you nagging dog before I neuter and make sushi rolls out of you," **_he said through his mind

Beast

"_**Ah but if you do you'll be neutering yourself and you will never pleasure another female as long as you live, and you leave my partner in crime alone,"**_

Sugimi

"_**I hate you, you annoying nagging pain in my ass," **_he wisecracked

Beast

"_**No you don't you know you love me and that I am right," **_it taunted _**"Now get to plowing that field beasty has a tree to plant,"**_

"Kagome it is obvious to me that this Inuyasha is never going to give you what you want. However I was thinking I know other males who would love to have you I would be more than happy to help you, and I thought us making him jealous would work but as you see it did no good,"

"That will not be necessary there is already another who I'm very drawn to and that I want," she said

"Yes who? Tell me and I will get him for you" Sugimi said excitedly with a smile

"Kagome gently gripped his wrist please bend down I want whisper something in your ear?"

Sugimi bent down Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard then plunged her tongue into his mouth tasting every inch of his warm cavern. At first his eyes went wide and he felt shocked then his mind went blank he gave into and enjoyed the kiss, while Sugimi's beast did a doggie happy dance

Sugimi's beast

_**"We're gonna get some yum, yum, we're gonna get some yum, yum. Plow the field, bail the hay, wee I ain't gonna die a virgin" it teased**_

Sugimi

"_**Silence you whore master you've planted more seeds than ten farmers put together,"**_

"Mmm" Kagome moaned

B east

"_**Mate wants us we want mate I told you so plant the tree mark miko and make her our mate"**_

Sugimi

"_**Yes mother now shut up so we can concentrate on and enjoy this," **_Sugimi wise cracked mentally

Kagome consumed by lust and want was breathing heavily Sugimi returned her actions three fold and soon he dominated the kiss. His hands traveled over her body and hers swiftly joined she undid his armor and pulled at his haori making it known to him how far she wanted to go. Sugimi pulled back breaking the kiss hearing her whimper at the loss of his lips and contact it was music to his ears he kissed her again passionately then said

"Kagome look at me,"

She opened her glazed over eyes and looked into his, his black hair and chocolate eyes were gone. Kagome found herself staring into amber eyes, and looking upon long silver white hair pulled up into a top knot and jagged cheek stripes

"You look so much like Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha" Sugimi sama Inuyasha's father? She exclaimed shocked

"Yes it is me Kagome" and please drop the sama? It's Sugimi I posed as Sarutobi so Inuyasha wouldn't know it was me, I will understand if you no longer wish to speak to me again but I never expected that you would want me"

"Question is Sugimi do you want me? I still want you, I don't care you posed as Sarutobi"

"Yes Kagome I wasn't expecting to but I do want you. My beast has also chosen you and much like a nagging hen is hounding me as well,"

"I more than just like and want you Sugimi I am in love with you,"

Kagome if we pursue and resume our prior activities I will not be able to stop myself and will mark you as my mate, then we are bound for life once that is done there is no turning back" are you sure you want or are ready for something like that?

"Yes take me," Kagome said her voice heavily dripping with lust

As you wish koishi,"

**Lemon starts**

He swiftly removed his armor not having any more patience or restraint left Kagome attacked his lips with her own. Her hands were all over his body and his hers, she untied then opened his haori and hakama and he her kimono put his arms around her and pulled her by her hips to him. Then reached between her legs and massaged her nether region through her rose red panties she moaned became wet fast and nearly came. Not having a bra on Sugimi had easy access to her full round breasts feasted on and worshiped them with his lips tongue and teeth he loved the way they so easily molded to and fit into his hands

"Sugimi more please?

"By all the god's you feel so good koi," he said in a husky lust filled voice

Kagome reached down and pulled his hakama down freeing his large aching stiff manhood and massaged it. He nearly lost his mind his eyes bled red and he allowed his beast to take over half way "Mate ours," it and Sugimi said

"Yours only yours," Sugimi Kagome replied "And I want you both,"

She stripped him of his haori and he removed her kimono Sugimi slowly slid her panties down bent sniffed then inhaled deeply the scent of his prize, he quickly parted her folds and gave a few teasing laps driving her insane, Then he kissed his way back up her body to her lips and stood in front of her took her in his arms put his hard shaft between her legs and ground into her

"Yes Sugimi don't stop it, it feels so good,"

He grabbed her ass and pulled her into him tightly and ground harder into her just as she was about to release he stopped picked her up and while he carried her said

"Do not be mad koi you've never been touched I did it because your so close when I enter you you'll release and that will overtake your mind leaving you will be oblivious to the pain I would never be so cruel as to leave you suffer in want and deny you,"

"Yes I love and trust you Sugimi,"

"And I you koishi,"

He carried her into a nearby cave laid his pelt on the ground. Kagome did not want to wait Sugimi placed himself between her already spread legs kissed and at the same time entered her with one thrust broke her barrier and she screamed while she exploded in ecstasy. He continued moving knowing she'd soon plummet over the edge again

She exploded "_**Ahhhhhhh Sugimi," **_and bucked wildly beneath him wanting more

'Yes koi cry out for me let me hear your ecstasy,"

"More Sugimi please harder, faster? Don't stop"

Sugimi eagerly and happily obliged her he sped up Kagome had one hand fisted in his hair and the other gripped his ass. As more releases over took her her walls closing around him again and again it was heaven to him, Sugimi scented she was about to have a massive orgasm and his was fast approaching. To heighten her already tormenting blinding lust he kissed nipped and sucked both sides of her neck

"Ah y-you're killing me," she panted

"Oh Kagome I'm near I want you to join me,"

"Yes"

Their releases hit hard his fangs came out he quickly sunk them into the crook of her neck the taste of her blood filled his mouth, she turned into an Inu and bit him. They held each other in fanged grips riding out their explosive orgasms but were to overpowered by them and both wanting to scream removed their fangs from one another's necks but instead of screaming they were then overtaken by something fierce and more primal.

The two new mates howled simultaneously in victory and being newly mated Inu's they rested for a while Kagome admired her new claws and fangs and enjoyed her new demonic strength. Poor Sugimi swiftly found himself on his back mounted by a very horny again Inu youkai miko, who gently zapped his shaft with her miko powers he hardened fast Kagome moved up and down his length sending them both into mindless bliss

Sugimi overtaken by love and lust for his new mate growled and bared his fangs Kagome bared hers as well then he pumped hard and fast and Sugimi bucked under her then thrust his hips up into her savagely, with their now elongated claws they dug them into each other's flesh, he into her hips, and ass,

and she into his shoulders and thighs, these wounds would be gone in a matter of seconds as if never there

"Scream for me I want to hear you cry out in pleasure," she said

"_**Mmm yes Ka ahhh Kagomeeeee," **_

"_**My Sugimi,"**_

Sugimi flipped her onto her hands and knees then entered her from behind and pounded into her, her walls gripped him so tightly it ached and he got his revenge by making her scream after their shared releases ended Kagome asked Sugimi to lay on his back he complied. Kagome with her back facing him straddled his hips and impaled herself on his length then rode him back and forth her ass moving seeing her ass move made him even hotter, he groped her ass then grabbed her by her round full hips pulling her to him and thrusting into her hard

"Kagome ride me hard that's it faster give it to me don't stop,"

"Sugimi you make me feel so good harder. _**Sugimi oh by all the God's yesss," **_no one would see or hear from them for 3 days

**Lemon continues**

Others hearing the howls knew as did a certain Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru gasped in shock, his eyes went wide then he smiled evilly "Father got the miko, father got the miko, little brother screwed up and lost her," he repeated over and over in his mind. Inuyasha also heard the howls

"Nooo, it can't be she wouldn't. That fucking prick he can't he couldn't no good bastard I will kill him," Inuyasha bellowed

"Well apparently he has a working pipeline. And a now sated and very happy mate to," Sango taunted

Sesshoumaru watched listened and waited if Inuyasha tried anything he would stop him. Inuyasha was about to run toward where he howls came from. Miroku took care of that problem fast he hit Inuyasha with binding sutras it was as though Inuyasha was mummified and couldn't move, Sesshoumaru laughed to himself then an enraged Miroku shocked everyone

"_**Inuyasha enough I have watched for three years with your back and forth shit, your jealous over Kagome you want her then you don't, another man has given her love and claimed her as I told you he would and now you want her only because another has her,"**_

"_**And what the fuck are you bitching about? he did not force her they left arm in arm she went willingly. And by the god's Inuyasha if you try or even so much as think about interfering with her new found happiness I will find a way to send you to and trap you in the tenth level of hell for all eternity," **_Miroku screamed

"Oh this just keeps getting better," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

The others gasped at Miroku's outburst Miroku was never known to be one who used foul language or have violent outbursts. The famous foul mouth was usually Inuyasha's "Inuyasha Miroku is correct ye have wasted too much time now it is too late. And I suggest ye not provoke Kagome or face the

consequences," Keade advised "Or that big powerful male inu she's now mated to,"

Sesshoumaru was enjoying this all too much but it wasn't every day when he got to witness a mild mannered monk get pissed and bind his little brother like a mummy, yes the monk along with his father's new situation made his day and then some. Sesshoumaru made himself invisible waited for the group to all bed down for the night he had an evil plan Inuyasha bound couldn't escape the impending torture to come. Sesshoumaru had a huge feather snuck up on and tickled Inuyasha's nose making him sneeze, then relentlessly and mercilessly tickled his feet. Inuyasha squirmed and he couldn't scream because Sesshoumaru used his powers to make it so Inuyasha couldn't talk

**Mates, a father's return, shocking surprise, Sugimi's jealousy and blood rage, a feast**

On the fourth day, Kagome, and Sugimi returned to the village but sugimi had resumed his Sarutobi disguise because he was about to shock a certain someone. They entered the village holding hands and the sight of a seething hanyou was the first thing they laid eyes on of course to rub salt into the wound Sugimi smugly smiled, the professional lecher Miroku recognized this tactic and mentally laughed his ass off

"Well so nice to see ya bothered to return," Inuyasha said sarcastically "You and that pervy old goat,"

"Yes but I have a woman," Sugimi needled "Where you because of your lack of male desires have no female mate or otherwise"

"Little brother you're in with the big dogs now' Sesshoumaru thought

"Okay Mouthyasha since that's the way you want it," Kagome was about to go ballistic when Sugimi stopped her

"No mate I have something better,"

"Mate what? What the fuck do you mean mate? Inuyasha said with eyes wide as saucers

Sugimi took her in his arms and began kissing her passionately for spite he used tongue which made the still subdued Inuyasha fume even more, while the others applauded and gave congratulations, Sugimi put one hand on Kagome's ass thrilling at the fury rolling off Inuyasha in waves the murderous glares that promised certain death thrilled him beyond words

'Hand on ass frustrated seething hanyou, could this day get any better? Sesshoumaru thought "Sesshy wuvs daddy for this," He said

'Do we have to look at this shit, I'm gonna puke?" Inuyasha snapped

"Shut up kill joy it's so romantic," Sango commented

"Yes and best of all he's an ass man like me ah he and I are going to be good friends," Miroku commented with a lecherous grin

"Wow and look at that he uses just the right amount of tongue, Talented tongue" hah Yash? Sango jabbed

"Eew Sango shut up with that shit your becoming almost as bad as Miroku you really need to stop hanging out with him," Inuyasha scolded

And as Inuyasha and the others watched the kiss continue Sarutobi's black hair faded and was replaced by long silver white hair, when he broke the kiss and opened his eyes everyone saw his amber eyes, then his jagged cheek stripes and gasped. Inuyasha nearly choked on his own air as he gasped in shock rubbed his eyes in disbelief then looked again. Sesshoumaru was overjoyed laughing his ass off this day could not get any better

"Sugimi sama?" they all said at the same time

"What the fuck? It can't be my father" Inuyasha said

"Yes it is me Sugimi Taisho your father Sarutobi was only a disguise. I did triple time trying to get you and Kagome together the tree branch dropping you and you landing in the hot spring with Kagome so you'd get close to her, wetting you with cold water so you'd cuddle with her for warmth and you ruined it that is why I had originally returned,"

"Yes Inuyasha and when I asked you to come back into the water and offered to let you use my shampoo to bathe. I wanted to and was going to do more than help you clean up but you rejected me, and I tried to share my blanket with to warm you so I could get close," Kagome reminded

"You mean you were gonna? And you would'a? We could have? Inuyasha asked

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome answered "I wanted to surprise you know be spontaneous it's more fun that way,"

"Kagome you and my father? Of all people I lost to my father" he said "Gods I'm so stupid,"

"Hello mutt face, surprise, and thank you I have immensely enjoyed watching the events as they unfolded," Kouga said as he entered the village

"Oh lovely wolf butt breath is here phew go take a bath you reek," Inuyasha insulted he glared and was about to start when Kouga blew powder in his face putting him to sleep

"Good night sweet prince," Kouga joked

"Well folks I do believe that is the quietest my pup has been in a long while," Sugimi stated with a grin

"Thank you Kouga," everybody said

"Anytime, hell if somebody offered me money to mess with mutt face I'd say no and do it for free, any chance I get to mess with him I'll take it," Kouga said "It's fun, hehehe,"

Then they heard a thud as something hit the ground heavily followed by hard laughter. They all bolted to get a look at the mystery guest there was Sesshoumaru who had fallen on his ass and was laughing so hard tears poured from his eyes

"Inu, Inuyasha bound by monk. F-father you and the mi-miko, little broth brother shocked then put to sleep by wolf," Sesshoumaru managed to get out between gasps for air and laughs "I love the whole world,"

"Gulp" lord Sesshoumaru laughing am I hallucinating? But he only smiles when" Shippou said

"No little kit I assure you what you are seeing is real my son is laughing, and relax he's happy not about to kill," Sugimi said his face covered with a look of pride

After Sesshoumaru regained his composure he got up. Inuyasha finally revived Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother with a devious smile "Little brother fucked up and father got the girl, I got my wish, I got my wish," Sesshoumaru said while doing a happy dance

"Well what do ya know princess fluffy butt can dance guess you graduated with top homors from princess school," hah? The hanyou jabbed "And shut Sesspissymaru ya ain't pretty,"

"Little brother I do not think I am pretty that is a description for females. But I do have something much larger than yours, hehehe," Sesshoumaru jabbed and laughed

"Yeah whatever princess, okay you've all had your fun now let me outta this binding spell you guys," Inuyasha said in a wise ass way

"Fine" but do you promise to be good? Miroku asked

"Yeah monk I promise,"

Miroku freed him "Kagome you can't stay with him he's my father. There must be something we can do maybe you could get a demon divorce or something," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha didn't you just promise to be good? Kagome reminded

"Yeah but still he's well he's not for you,"

"Sugimi how old are you? Kagome asked

"Mate in human years I'd be thirty in youkai years over five hundred" Sugimi answered

"You see Inuyasha he's equal to thirty, and I am eighteen only a twelve year difference and I want him I am the one who pursued him wanting to be mates,"

"Son she does not lie I did not realize she was chosen to be my mate until my beast made it known, and she came to me. Before this I had even offered to find her another male but she said she loved me,"

"Kagome y, you love him? But it's not right for y," Inuyasha started

"Inuyasha you want and chase a clay woman you have no right to criticize, I waited three years and nothing,"

"Yes pup and I suggest that you do not interfere with my mate and me or you will soon see what a jealous

taiyoukai will do, she is mine and I will not part with her," Sugimi informed him

"It's not right," Inuyasha said

"Alright pup I have had enough," Sugimi snapped, his eyes bled red with jealousy, and cheek stripes went even more jagged, then he grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand

"_**Inuyasha" **_Sesshoumaru snapped "You have no right to the miko, she's willingly made her choice and is happy with it. If you wish to continue to live you will stop now father is going into blood lust,"

"You, you seek to take what is mine," Sugimi said while flexing the claws of his free hand, and still holding Inuyasha's throat with the other his voice deep inhuman and demonic "Miserable little bastard," then a feral growl erupted from him

"Caugh, choke," was heard from Inuyasha

"Fool you have pushed him into blood rage," Sesshoumaru scolded

"Sugimi, please mate don't kill him?" Kagome pleaded, he cast her a sideway glance

"Mate" both he and his beast answered

"Yes mate it's me," Kagome said sweetly

"Mate" he said starting to calm down his eyes returned to their golden color, and his cheek stripes resumed their normal appearance. She slowly approached him with his free hand he pulled her to him and buried his nose in her neck "Mate"

"Don't kill him," Kagome said

"Oh trust me koi I have something better in mind for my hard headed does not listen pup," Sugimi said with an evil smile

"Oh boy party time," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

Inuyasha found himself against a tree being held in place by his father's hand, Sugimi used his powers to make heavy thick vines wrap around his body and the tree at the same time binding his pup to the tree. Inuyasha was covered with vines from his shoulders to his ankles. Desperate Inuyasha resorted to rying to con his father

"Ohhh come on dad I'll be a good boy I promise to be good I won't do anything you can trust me," Inuyasha promised with a fake smile

"Inuyasha do I look stupid to you? What do you think I was just born yesterday? Sugimi asked with a big grin

"Father?"

Yesss Sesshoumaru?" he replied with a devious teasing response

"I have something I know you will enjoy," Sesshoumaru said while holding one hand behind his back and stalked toward Inuyasha grinning evilly

"No, no pop you can't let lord Sissymaru do whatever he's about to," Inuyasha whined

"Now Princessyasha don't be that way we're family" where's the love? Sesshoumaru answered with a wicked glint in his eyes

"Shit fluffys smiling, Sesshoumaru I don't like that look in your eyes eep, and your smiling" what are you up to? Come on Sesshoumaru give me a break" Inuyasha said

Saying nothing Sesshoumaru who was now in front of a nervous Inuyasha pulled his hand out from behind his back Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he could utter a word Sesshoumaru began to mercilessly tickle his feet with a large feather

"No Sesshoumaru" pretty please stop? I-I I'll give you Tetsuseiga, I w-w will clean your castle for free, I'll do any anything you w, want if you stop now" Inuyasha gasped out between laughs

"Mate I am going to go cook dinner now," Kagome announced with her back to Inuyasha then winked at Sugimi

"Okay koishi,"

Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru took turns torturing Inuyasha while the others all died laughing. When the food was ready Kagome called them all to come and eat leaving a panting from laughing too much Inuyasha to watch. The group all sat around Inuyasha's eyes went wide while watching Kagome serve bowls of ramen with meat and vegetables to everyone his mouth was watering while they all sat eating the food and Sesshoumaru stared at him while eating

Kagome was sitting on Sugimi's lap facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist while they fed each other "Where's mine? There'll be nothing by the time you vultures are done" Inuyasha said

"Little brother if you had kept your word when the monk released you and behaved you would be here sharing the meal with us," Sesshoumaru informed him

"Dad you can stop this after all you are the head of the family the alpha, the big dog," Inuyasha said

"Pup yes I am, but you did not give that any regard before you tried to interfere with my mate and I. I will release you when I see you can behave. However I will not see you go hungry we are dog demons and we like some of the same things as regular dogs," Sugimi said

Sugimi got up grabbed a boar leg bone then put it between Inuyasha's teeth pet him on the head and said "There now that is good for you it will sharpen your fangs, and it helps give you a nice shiny coat to," Sugimi teased, Inuyasha's response was a growl later on in the day they set him free he stretched

**Dog bites dog, and doggie love**

"Oi wench you could have helped now there's no ramen left," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha wanna play?

"What are ya talking about wench? Inuyasha smart mouthed Kagome said nothing only looked at him grinning evilly and moved toward him "K-Ka-Kagome your making me nervous wh, what are you doing? Inuyasha asked all panicky

Kagome still said nothing and continued stalking him Inuyasha was inching away from her preparing to turn and run. In the blink of an eye she turned into a beautiful silver white Inu dog the size of a tiger and growled playfully just to be a wise ass and further make Inuyasha nervous she licked her lips as if eyeing a nice piece of juicy meat

"Oh shit she can turn into a dog I am so screwed." Inuyasha said

"Enjoy your meal Kagome," Miroku said barely able to keep a straight face

Kagome barked and snapped at Inuyasha he ran using his demonic speed but could not out run her, she was as fast as Sesshoumaru now, and Inuyasha's worst nightmare he even tried taking to the trees to escape her but soon learned it was futile

"Ahhhhhhh crap," Inuyasha was heard saying

"Father I see you taught her how to use her transformation powers,"

"No Sesshoumaru it is her first time and she's doing it while having fun,"

"Hmmm then she is a natural who will need very little training," Sesshoumaru said

"Yeeeeeow Kagome ow, ow, ow," Inuyasha screeched while running

"Father shall we follow and watch? Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes it sounds like my miko is having fun,"

"Ooooo dog bites dog," Sango said then laughed

Sango, and Miroku mounted Kirrara and flew off with the two Taiyoukai's, toward that direction, when they got there they got a surprise there was another there just as Inuyasha got ahead of Kagome

"Hey mutt face? Kouga said then tripped him on his face "Oops clumsy,"

"Kouga ya stinking mangy wolf I'll kill you," Inuyasha barked

"Ahhh shut up ya flea infested mutt, sic him Kagome he's all yours now," Kouga taunted Kagome barked in thanks "Don't chip a fang,"

Kagome pounced Inuyasha managed to get up again and tried to run, with her fangs Kagome grabbed him by the back waist of his hakama and pulled him down then she lifted them both up off the ground and flew "Oh shit I forgot all about Inu flying powers" Inuyasha said panic in his voice 'Great flying devil wench' he thought

Inuyasha smelled cat demons way off in the distance Kagome flew until she reached cat demon territory when she got to the center of it she dropped Inuyasha on the ground. The cat demons caught his scent came out looked surrounded him, then the chase began. Sugimi floated over to then embraced Kagome and she turned back into her usual form then kissed his little miko prankster

"Wow my little she devil you make a beautiful Inu dog," Sugimi praised

"Father the miko certainly knows how to have fun," Sesshoumaru praised

"Kagome thank you that was the best," Sango and Miroku said

"Shall we return to the village now? It'll be a while before my pup returns" Sugimi said smiling wickedly

"But before we return miko we should" he said then whispered the rest in Kagome's ear she grinned

"Be a good boy father," Sesshoumaru teased

"Aren't I always? Sugimi answered

With Kagome held tightly in his arms Sugimi took off, in mid flight "Kagome take your Inu form," Sugimi said

"Hah? What are you up to?

"I want to show you something,"

"Ok" she replied, then took her dog form

**Mild lemon starts**

Sugimi took on his dog form, and before Kagome knew what hit her she was beneath him with him holding onto the back of her neck with his fangs rubbing against her. The two beautiful Inu's landed, Sugimi released Kagome and like the dog he was dove his head between her legs and tasted his prize. Just when Kagome couldn't take anymore he mounted, then entered her relieving her of her intense need for release over and over with unrestrained lust and passion, after a long time and numerous releases the two took on their humanoid forms once again "Isn't it fun mating as dogs? And it was our first time doing it as dog"' Sugimi teased

"Yes my lecherous taiyoukia," Kagome said "I like this to," In a flash Sugimi was on his back with a ravenous miko relentlessly tasting him, after some time had passed Sugimi's eyes rolled back in his head and he exploded like a bomb, tired and panting he laid back limp

"Miko you dog killer," he panted out

"Well damn your always playing taste the miko, so it was my turn to play taste the taiyouka. I must say the meat and flavor are exquisite," she teased

His energy renewed she found herself on her back mounted by a very horny again Sugimi "How about we play ride the miko? he teased while entering her he plundered her heated depths and was soon rewarded with hearing her call his name in ecstasy

**Mild lemon continues**

Inuyasha returned panting and rubbing his now sore butt looking at everyone cross eyed and furious "I hate girl dogs, girl cats, and everything female," Inuyasha ranted then glared at Kagome "Kagome you bit me I cant believe it, you bit me on my butt traitor," Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha I am a young teething puppy, aw I'm sorry" want me to kiss it and make it better? Kagome said

"Oh hell no devil woman you keep your fangs to yourself and stay far away" do you think I'm stupid? You want to bite me again no way" Inuyasha replied

"Awww now Inuyasha don't be that way were family now," Kagome teased

"I don't give a rats hairy ass," Inuyasha wise cracked

Kirrara transformed into her her larger size, and Kagome into her dog for, Kirrara purred and Kagome gave a whine to get Inuyasha's attention. The two stared at him with mischief dancing in the their eyes

"Oh no what are you two up to? And what do you want now? You two wenches stay away from me" Inuyasha said "What is this a cat and dog gang bang?

They continued to approach him "Inuyasha when you came back you were saying you hated girl cats dogs and everything female so you are dead meat," Sango said "have fun girls,"

Inuyasha turned to run then Kirrara and dog form Kagome chased him "Miroku, Sesshoumaru dad help? We're males we are supposed to stick together" Inuyasha pleaded

"Have fun Inuyasha," was their response

"Yes and play nice son, you're a Taisho so behave honorably with the females," Sugimi ragged

"Take it slow and don't run to much Inuyasha," Miroku taunted "You wouldn't want to work the girls to hard now,"

"You guys suck," Inuyasha yelled back while being chased


End file.
